Solos tú y yo
by Alex Neko
Summary: El tímido japonés se ha dado cuenta de que a desarrollado sentimientos por el británico, pero... ¿Como se los dirá?¿Arthur reaccionará bien ante la situación? {AsaKiku}
1. STY I: Confusiones

**Ciao again~(?) Aquí Alex /o/ Otra vez trayendo una historia diferente, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, y dejaron reviews en mi fic anterior, en serio se los agradezco de corazón nwn**

**_Pareja:_**_ AsaKiku _  
_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna_

_**Espero disfruten de la lectura~!**_

* * *

_**Solos tú y yo.**_

_**Capítulo I: Las confusiones y sentimientos de un japonés.**_

El japonés se encontraba, como todos los días en los cuales no tenía que asistir a resolver algún problema de su país, en el patio de su casa junto con su perro Pochi, de la nada soltó un leve suspiro.

-Inglaterra-san...- Desde hace ya unos dos o tres meses se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por aquel ojiverde no eran solo de amistad...

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

-Japón, ven aquí es un lindo lugar para comer juntos- Exclamaba el inglés mientras se sentaba a la orilla de un árbol de cerezos

-Inglaterra-san...Al menos ayúdeme con esto- Exclamaba mientras con trabajo cargaba una cesta de picnic

-Ok, ya voy- Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba y le ayudo a llevar las cosas.

Los dos se pasaron la tarde platicando sobre cualquier cosa, el pelinegro siempre se sentía a gusto cuando estaba a lado del rubio, pero esa tarde en especial había algo diferente. Ya entrada la noche, ambos admirando el cielo estrellado, recostados en el pasto, el británico tomo la mano del japonés haciendo que un leve sonrojo se formara en las mejillas de ambos. Fue así como el tímido japonés se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado

**~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~**

De tan solo recordar el momento se sonrojaba y su corazón se aceleraba; en eso el sonido del timbre afuera de su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero quién podría ser?- Kiku se levantó y su perrito empezó a ladrarle a la puerta; al abrir era Arthur, como si los pensamientos del ojicafé lo hubieran llamado.- I-Inglaterra-san ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-B-Bueno Japón, te quería invitar a tomar té, claro si no estás muy ocupado

-Por supuesto que iré, ya he acabado con mis papeleos- Sonrió leve, causando un leve sonrojo las mejillas ajenas

-Entonces vamos- Pronunciaba algo nervioso

-¿Le ocurre algo Arthur-san? Esta algo rojo de la cara- Pregunto el japonés en tono inocente

-Estoy perfecto, Let's go.

Al llegar al lugar a donde iban a tomar la bebida, muy tranquilamente se sentaron y empezaron a conversar sobre los problemas que últimamente habían en las conferencias, el único problema era que el pelinegro no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, solo se concentraba en los ojos verdes del otro...

-Japan, ¡Japan! -El rubio movía su mano de un lado a otro tratando de sacar al japonés de su estado de trance

-¿Eh? S-Sumimasen Inglaterra- Kiku se apenó y el inglés se limitó a suspirar y a negar leve

-No importa, creo que te aburrí- Sonrió leve.

-N-No es eso...es que no estaba concentrado, me distraje con algo

-¿Con que?- Arthur ladeo la cabeza pestañeando confundido

-Con su...- Japón se calló, sabía que no podía decir "Con sus cautivantes ojos verde esmeralda en los que siempre me pierdo" No, no podía, sería algo vergonzoso y estúpido

-¿Con su...?- Inglaterra hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara

-Con su permiso, ya es algo tarde y me tengo que ir- Sonrió nervioso, se levantó de la silla y caminó apresuradamente, dejando al británico con una expresión confundida en su rostro

-¿Pero ahora que le pasa?- Se preguntaba el ojiverde a sí mismo.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Decidí que este fic sería AsaKiku ya que desde hace días tenía ganas de escribir uno de esa pareja nwn Por cierto, dentro de esta semana subiré otro fic, por si les interesaría leerlo c:_**

**_Fic promocionado por: "Los Fic's fail de Alex(?)"_**

**_¿Merece un review? nun_**


	2. STY II: La junta desastrosa

**Hallo~ Bueno, al fin escribí el capítulo 2 de esta historia sin trama, fail y que es mi orgullo por ser la primera AsaKiku que escribo nwnUu Espero les guste y todo eso~ /o/**

**Disfruten~! c:**

* * *

_**Solos tú y yo.**_

_**Capítulo II: La junta desastrosa**_

Ya en casa, Japón estaba con la respiración algo agitada, y como no, si corrió para llegar a su hogar

-D-Debo d-disculparme con I-Inglaterra-san por lo de esta t-tarde- Pronunciaba cortado, ¿Pero de que se iba a disculpar?¿De haberse ido de la nada por tener cosas que hacer? Suspiró pesado y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente tenían una conferencia, el pobre japonés tendría que verle la cara a su amigo, pero tenía un plan para evitar cualquier tema con él, claro que no estaba del todo seguro de que funcionara, sabiendo lo insistente que era el inglés.

-Bien, empecemos con la conferencia mundial- Decía el siempre energético norteamericano.- El tema de hoy...

-Japan- Susurraba el inglés.- Japan necesito hablar contigo

-Disculpe Estados Unidos-san tengo que salir un momento- Kiku se levantó apresuradamente de su lugar y salió al pasillo

-Alfred, también tengo que salir un momento- Inglaterra también se fue de la sala de conferencias

-¿A dónde creen que fueron los dos?- Pronunciaba el ojiazul algo confundido

-Fueron a darse amor mutuamente- Dijo el francés con una sonrisa pícara para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio alemán.- Hermano mayor solo decía lo que pensaba

-Pero lo que pensabas es algo que a nadie le importa Francia- Negó Alemania.

A fuera en el pasillo, Japón se ocultaba de Arthur quien lo buscaba para hablar con él.

-Creo que ya lo perdí- Suspiró aliviado

-¿Perder a quién? - Escuchó una voz detrás de él

-¡A-Arthur-san!- Se sobresaltó, no podía creer que lo hubiera encontrado.- ¿P-Para que quería hablar conmigo?

-Necesito aclarar lo que pasó ayer, ¿Porque te fuiste así ayer? -Lo miró serio.

-No hay que aclarar ni que responder a nada- Respiró hondo.- Olvidemos lo que pasó, onegai

-But, Japan I need talk with you, es algo muy importante

- No es momento, ahora hay que volver a la junta, seguro llegaron a un acuerdo y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo- Empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, Inglaterra se limitó a seguirlo algo triste y molesto. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, pero lo único que encontraron era una sala vacía

-¿A dónde habrán ido todos?- Se preguntaba el japonés algo confundido.- ¿Tanto hemos tardado?

-Así parece, well ahora que no hay nada que hacer, ni nadie que escuche, dime ¿Porque te retiraste así ayer?

- Ya le dije que no tengo porque contestar a eso- Dijo algo serio.- Por favor, olvidemos eso- El inglés bufó inconforme

- De verdad Kiku...- Tomó las manos ajenas y le dedico una dulce sonrisa al japonés.- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte yo...- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó un murmullo muy familiar.- WINE BASTARD! Sal de ahí -Bufó molesto.- Ya te escuché

-Oh, que lastima Anglaterre, vamos dile lo que ibas a decir- Pronunciaba mientras salía de su escondite.- Anda que no te de pena- Señaló al pelinegro formando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-You bloody idiot... No pienso decirlo si una rana está presente- Se retiró del lugar azotando la puerta al cerrar, se notaba que más que molesto estaba fastidiado

-Disculpe Francis-san, yo igual me tengo que ir- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encamino a su hogar dejando al tonto francés solo en la sala de conferencias.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo nwn Espero que les haya gustado y que le hayan entendido, por cierto, el plan de de Kiku era ir al baño o escapar cada vez que Arthur quisiera hablar con él xDUu También estaba la opción de ignorarlo c:**_

_**¿Algún review por ahí? /o/ **_


	3. STY III: Consejos a una rana

**Hallo, Hallo~ He regresado, después de semanas sin inspiración, pude acabar con el capítulo III, es un gran orgullo para mi, y espero que les esté gustando la historia y eso~**

**Disfrutad~!**

* * *

_**Solos tú y yo**_

Capítulo III: Consejos a una rana.

Tiempo después, Arthur estaba frustrado, llevaba días planeando una sorpresa para su amigo japonés, era algo muy especial para ambos, algo que tal vez cambie su relación; pero siempre que intentaba decirlo lo arruinaban, si no era la rana francesa era el menor de los italias o a veces el tonto americano, los papeleos de ambos...

-Argh! Estoy harto- bufaba molesto, de verdad ya no soportaba la situacion, si no cambiaba en algo iba a terminar intentando matarse, claro al ser un país no moriría.- Tal vez el destino no quiere que le diga- Suspiró pesado.- Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, de verdad quiero decirle, quiero saber que es lo que piensa al respecto.

Era un día muy tranquilo, se levantó temprano para poder ir a visitar a Kiku, esta vez iría con flores para él, tal vez eso ayudaría a decirle todo.

-Bien, hoy es el día-Sonrío ya estando en frente de la casa del pelinegro.- Solo espero que Japón pueda recibirme hoy...

-Oh, Buenos días Arthur-san-Kiki saludó cortésmente, pero el británico no se percató de cuando el japonés abrió, así que se espantó

-Y-You b-bloody g-git!-Gritó entre molesto y espantado

-Sumimasen, pero era usted el que estaba enfrente de mi casa-Río bajito, eso le trajo un viejo recuerdo

-A-Anyways, quería saber si estabas disponible para ir a cenar o a comer

-No podré, estoy algo ocupado, podría ser mañana

-Oh...Bueno, creo que mañana podría ser, well see you- Inglaterra se fue decepcionado, otra vez su plan fue frustrado.- Maldita sea tendré que ir con ese bastardo-Tomó su celular y marco.- Bueno, si, si, no estúpido, si, voy para allá.

Arthur se dirigió a casa de ese pervertido francés

-No sé cómo me atreví a pedirte consejos- Al momento se arrepentía de haber ido, pero sabía que él, de alguna forma, era su última salvación

-Deja de quejarte Anglaterre y cuéntale a hermano mayor tus problemas amorosos-Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá, Francia abrazo con un brazo al inglés

-Suéltame rana barbuda-Rodo los ojos.- By the way, recuérdame porque vine contigo

-Porque me amas-Después de decir eso recibió un golpe en el estómago.-

-¡No digas estupideces!-Se cruzó de brazos

-Bien-Carraspeo un poco para volver al tema central.-Tienes problemas amorosos con Kiku ¿No es así?-El otro asintió

-No es que él no me corresponda...aunque no se si lo haga-Suspiró.- El problema es que no he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo

-Ya veo, pues en ese caso ráptalo-El francés se encogió de hombros.-

-W-What!? No puedo hacer eso

-Claro que puedes, vamos inténtalo, dile que salgan a pasear y llévalo a un campo y no regresen hasta que te hayas declarado- Por primera vez para el británico, la rana tenía razón aunque odiaba admitirlo.

-Creo que te haré caso, pero si no funciona, te arrancaré la barba con mis propias manos-Se despidió y fue a su casa.

-Ahora falta que...-Sonó el timbre de la casa de Francis.- Ya llegó-Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.- Buenas Japón

-Konbanwa Francia-san.

* * *

**_Eso es todo por el capítulo, espero les haya gustado~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_¿Reviews? nwn_**


	4. STY IV: Un final

**Hallo~ Siento la demora, pero es que en verdad no tenía inspiración y había tenido mucho que hacer por papeleos de ingreso a escuela, bleh, el punto es que aquí está el capítulo final de esta nada interesante historia E: **

**Ojala les guste~!**

* * *

**Solos tú y yo.**

**Capítulo IV: Un final.**

Hoy era el día, despues de muchos esfuerzos y planes frustrados Arthur y Kiku pudieron tener la cita que tanto habían esperado, aunque ninguno sabía que el otro también la anelaba; fueron de día de campo, a un lugar abierto y muy lejos de la ciudad. Era fantástico y espléndido, sobretodo porque el día estaba despejado y no hacía calor por el aire del lugar.  
-Gracias por invitarme Arthur-san, hace mucho que no me distraía en algo que no fuera trabajo- Ladeo la cabeza y suspiró pesado, habían sido semanas verdaderamente agotadoras y no había podido descansar nada.  
-No es nada, gracias por aceptar la invitación y acompañarme Kiku-Sonrió leve, Arthur estaba demasiado feliz por estar ahí con su amado japonés, por supuesto que casi no lo demostraba.  
A lo largo de la tarde la mente de ambos pensaba en "¿Como se lo digo?" Sobretodo la de Arthur, quien estaba dispuesto a no regresar a la ciudad hasta confesarle lo que siente.  
Ya era de noche, las estrellas se encontraban en el profundo azul del cielo, la luna plateada alumbraba a ambos, Kiku estaba preocupado por la hora, no llevaba reloj pero podría jurar que eran las once de la noche...  
-A-Arthur-san...¿En que momento nos podremos ir?-Nervioso preguntó, a lo que el anglosajon no contestó, el ojiverde metido en sus pensamientos, divagando como le diría a Japón lo que siente.- Arthur-san!  
-¿Eh? Oh si, en unos momentos, creo...-Se lavantó y dispuso a tomarle la mano al pelinegro.- Kiku te tengo que decir al..-Antes de terminar la oración el japonés lo beso rápidamente.- J-japan...?  
-Me gusta... Inglaterra-san, es la persona mas especial para mi...-Lo abrazó apenado ocultando su rostro en ajeno, el inglés estaba confundido, pero después sonrió leve y le acarició el cabello, haciendo que en las mejillas del otro se formara un leve sonrojo  
- T-Tú igual me gustas, mi amado Kiku- Se separó del abrazo y le dio un beso largo y dulce.- ¿Desde hace cuanto gustas de mi?  
-Meses, quizá unos dos o tres- Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.- Francia-san me dijo que tenía que confesarme pronto y que a usted le gustaría que se lo dijera en cuanto me invitará a pasear. Supongo que todo esto fue planeado por él.-Soltó una risita, la cual causo ternura en el ojiesmeralda quien abrazó al japonés y susurro un "I love you"

Fin.

* * *

_**Y bien, se que es muy corto, se que la historia no tuvo ni el menor sentido y que mis ideas son horribles(?) Pero es que ya no le tenía ese amor a la historia como al inicio, lo siento, pero así termino.**_

_**PD: Puede que pronto vuelvan a tener noticias sobre mi uwuU**_


End file.
